


Dishwashing & Stolen Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been a human for exactly 3 months and still doesn't know how to use the dishwasher. Dean decides to change that.<br/>Featuring: Frustrated!Dean and ConfusedDomestic!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishwashing & Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel ficlet. Fluff mostly, some childish bickering thrown in.

"You have never used a dishwasher?" Dean asked surprised by the befuddled look on his boyfriends face as he stared at the device.  
"Of course not." Castiel replied gruffly, staring at the dirty plate in his hand.  
Dean sighed, guiding Cas by his waist closer to the dishwasher. "If we're going to live together ya got to know how to use a dishwasher. 'Kay, Cas?" he received a slow nod from the shorter man in return.  
It was 20 minutes later when Dean finally lost it, Castiel had spent most of it wondering aloud why humans (quote) "couldn't just wash their own dishes, rather than employing a machine to do their dirty work" (unquote). Dean had spent most of the 20 minutes wondering why he bothered.   
"Seriously, Cas?!" Dean fisted his hair in frustration and shot a glance at his boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I just don't see why I should be so lazy. I could just wash my dishes by hand, I know how to do that." Castiel sighed, he was about to continue when he was shoved roughly against the kitchen counter and pinned there.  
"We can't do this if you're elbow deep in water, can we?" Dean growled, pressing his lips roughly against his angels.  
"I guess not..." Cas murmured back, noting that perhaps being lazy is one of the perks of being human.


End file.
